


Life On Jupiter

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s recollections of his time at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

It had always amused Jack, the quest of the humans of the 20th and 21st centuries to find out about life on other planets, not so much that they were looking, but rather where they were looking. Most of the programmes he heard about were looking for life on Mars, really if it was life they were looking for they should try Jupiter. Jupiter was one of the liveliest planets Jack knew, and that was saying something, the reason for this was that Jupiter was a University Planet. The whole planet was dedicated to the academic interests of the universe, and although the students may not be the liveliest in the mornings, a hung over raxicorricofalapatarian was definitely a sight to see, come the evening they all turned into animals. 

No matter what species you hailed from you would be accepted to the University of Jupiter if you had enough academic credibility, even a Dalek would be allowed to study there, not that a Dalek really thought much in the way of academic pursuits although they were partial to the work of Darwin. The University of Jupiter was a place of equal opportunity, anyone who applied was given serious consideration without their species even being known. 

Jack smiled as he remembered his own time at the University, each Time Cadet being sent to do a compulsory year of study on Time, Timelines and Paradoxical Study. There had been a few humans, a few of which were fellow cadets, but the class was rather small, only around twenty students, five of which were human. His study group had sounded like the start of a joke, one that started along the lines of a Human, a Hoix, a Carionite and an Android.

He came out of his musings as the latest in a long line of probes was sent off into space to look for life, he let out a small smile at the fact that they were looking in the wrong place. ‘Oh well’, he thought, ‘it’s not like I can tell them were to look anyway.’ He then retreated back to his memories of his days as a student at U of J.


End file.
